Kris Koopa
Christian C. Koopa Jr. (or as he likes to call him Chris) is a lost Koopaling and has been living with his great grandfather Christian Koopa. Unlike other Koopalings, he knows that he will be picked as the new Koopa King when Bowser retires, but nobody will believe him. Personal Information Chris is currently 10 years old like Larry, except that he's two minutes younger. For some apparent reason, Chris doesn't take care of his teeth, as they're yellow and one is chipped, as he says "it's a waste of his evil doing". Chris was born on November 3rd, 2003, but strangely as a Yoshi egg. His weight is about 69 pounds (with his weight of his shell). Also one of his other aliances is Kupa Kulis, which is another saying of Koopa Chris. Backstory After Larry was born, 2 minutes later Chris Koopa was born but wasn't like what the other Koopalings looked like when they were born, he was in a Yoshi egg. Bowser, offended by the egg, decided to leave the egg and come back to the Koopa family, along with Clawdia Koopa, to show a new member of the family. The egg hatched, as Chris peeped out of the eggshell, and began wandering around the fields, very confused and frightened. Then, Great Grandpa Koopa came by while having a relaxing peace walk. He was flabbergasted with the lost little Koopaling, so he promised to take care of him until he finds Chris's real parents. Personality Chris is extremely addicted to violence, destruction, and conquering, making him nasty and devilish just like his father, his grandfather, and his great grandfather when he was younger. Chris is also an inventor like Iggy, as he created his very own scepter and the cane that Great Grandpa Koopa needed as Chris grew up. Overall, he's really one mean tween. Powers and Abilities Unlike the rest of them, Chris is the only Koopaling besides Jr. to experience the Power-Ups Mario uses. The only forms he can easily use are the Fire flower, Mini mushroom, and the Super leaf. Chris can use his hand-made scepter to bring out poisonous magic spells to cause dizziness and other symptoms. Chris can breathe enormous fire flames, and can spin inside his shell like the other Koopalings, but much more skillful, fast, and using strategies. Relationships with other Koopalings *Persephone - Chris met her once before, but sort of disappointed that Persephone has a sweater with a Mario emblem on it. *Dragonia - Chris thinks that Dragonia has to stop using spells due to her age incident, but he really doesn't interact with her. *Justin - Chris likes it that Justin is afraid of him, so he scares him every once in a while. *Jacob - Chris has a good relationship with Jacob and is amazed with his magical arm, though doesn't know he is the biological child to Peach. *Bowser Jr. - Chris has a strong relationship with him and likes Jr. better than any other of his siblings. *Tim - Chris thinks that Tim's rock collection is too boring, though also knows that they could be used as ammo for battle with minor adjustments, but Tim refuses this, so they don't really like each other. *Harley - Chris has the idea that he can use Harley for an indestructible weapon, though Harley warns him that if he tries to, he'll attack him. Chris doesn't have any fears towards him and still thinks that he can use him if a battle happens. *Larry - Chris treats him as his only brother, though Chris likes to hang out with Bowser Jr. 2% more than Larry. Chris and Larry teach each other new tricks, which is their favorite past time with each other. *Jackson - Chris doesn't like him at all because he knows that Jackson isn't cool (In his terms). *Lady - Chris doesn't really have the time to talk to Lady, because he really wonders what her eyes look like. *Morton - Chris does like to hang out with him but thinks he needs to lose weight, considering he's 11 years old and the largest of the original seven Koopalings. *Bazyli - Chris does talk to him at some points, though he knows he used to be called Kris, as Bazyli always reminded him that. *Risen - Chris likes to hang out with him whenever Bowser's not looking or doesn't want anything from Risen at the moment, though he doesn't like it when Risen's mood changes from normal to any other one. *Wendy O. - Chris hates Wendy more than Jackson due to her bratty personality and lack of hair. *Alex - Chris thinks that Alex is pretty cool, and always enjoys it whenever Alex shocks Chris for fun purposes. *Dolly - Chris tries to be a little mild to Dolly, due to her being one of the nicer Koopalings, but they do talk at some points. *Ellen - Chris treats Ellen like Dolly, but every once in a while he likes to call Ellen "Goody Two-Shoes", and ends up getting chased by her, and ends up bumping into Roy, escaping freely, and Ellen mistakenly beat up Roy. *Iggy - Chris likes to hang out with Iggy due to his craziness, and often helps him with inventions. *Ross - Chris feels a little bit superior towards Ross due to Ross being a little frighten to Chris, but mostly get along with each other. *Noah - Chris enjoys hanging out with Noah, and also get taught by Noah with smarter strategies that any of the other Koopalings have learned. *Roy - Chris likes to make fun of Roy due to his favorite color, but never seems too pay the price from Roy. He also blames Roy when doing bad deeds. *Lemmy - Chris thinks that Lemmy is pretty cute, and Lemmy likes to follow him, though Chris doesn't mind this. Chris also enjoys playing "Catch the Circus Ball" with Lemmy in his spare time. *Ludwig Von - Chris likes Ludwig's strategies and symphonies, and also enjoys his hairstyle. Though he wishes that Ludwig was still the oldest of the Koopalings. *Thomas - They're good friends, though Chris wishes that Thomas hasn't had all those tragic events that happened to him. *Gyro - Chris does like it how Gyro has some of Larry's DNA, but wishes that Gyro was biological instead of being created. *Pyotr - Chris does like to steal things with Pyotr, and also likes to "borrow" his magic paintbrush. *Mortisha - Chris does like her, but gets annoyed whenever he speaks to her, as she sprays breath freshener in his mouth and tries to "take it off" by wiping it off of his tongue. *Lavora - Chris really enjoys taking prankster lessons from Lavora, and sometimes needs help from her to prank someone (Ex: Roy, Wendy). Chris also taught her some lessons with fighting strategies. *Jinkesse - Chris looks to her as some protection, as she doesn't know this. Chris also always asks Jinkesse how to be tough like her, but always responses to him that he'll learn when he's older. Gallery Chris Koopa New 2D Artwork.png|Chris's new 2D artwork. Kris'sKoopaKlownKarConcept.png|Concept artwork of Chris's Koopa Klown Kar. RaccoonChris.png|Raccoon Chris Trivia *Although Chris and Larry are basically twins, Chris likes Bowser Jr. the most. *Chris is a Jr. to Great Grandpa Koopa, even though he is one of the Koopas that are in the fourth generation of the family that is living. *While living with Christian, Chris owns a copy of Sonic and Fantendo: Universes Meet and New Super Bowser U. *Chris hasn't really learned that much of education when he was younger, but after Bowser re-adopted him, he taught him all the education he has learned from passdowns from all the generations of the Koopa family, and ended up realizing that "Kris" for his name was obviously a spelling mistake. Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Villians Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop